


I pray for a better way

by FreezingFics



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically I'm trash for Overwatch and Heathers, Heathers AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So might as well put them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Jesse Mccree somehow manges to befriend Talon, made up of Gabriel Chandler, Sombra McNamara and Amelie Duke. Shit only goes down hill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this really. You don't have to know Heathers to really get this, I try to explain it as much as possible but if you get confused the musical is on Youtube! Highly recommend! There is going to be a chapter for each scene/song so this is gonna be a long one folks.

Shirlwood, Ohio, Westerberg High School. What had turned from something new and kind of fun to hell on earth for Jesse Mccree. The bus squealed to stop, doors flapping open with a creak. Closing the journal he was doodling in, he held it close to his chest as everyone around him filed out, leaving the young man out for last. It was almost always this way, good to know things weren’t changing with senior year. 

The halls were already alive with chatting, despite it being six in the morning. He could see jocks chest bump as greeting, cheerleaders looking over and giggling cutely, and everyone inbetween just trying to get through. Jesse kept his head down, making his way to a somewhat calm spot to sit down at.

Right by the entrance of the library, he sat down and opened the journal again, flipping to a black page and starting to write.

September 1st, 1989

Dear Diary, I believe everyone everyone can be a good person. Y’know, I think there’s good in everyone.

Jesse couldn’t hide the laugh as he looked up to the river of kids, some already being pushed around by the bigger and more burly ones. Already shit was starting. Just as always.

But, here we are, first day of senior year! I look around at these kids that I’ve known all my life and I ask myself, what happened?

“Out of the way, freak!” He heard someone exclaim, jolting him up from the diary and to the crowd. It had thinned out, leaving a few kids watch a very pimpled freshman get pushed away by a senior. With a sigh, Mccree stood up and brushed his trousers and fixed his scarf around his neck, starting down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Sure, it was weird school food, but it was food. 

By the time he was down there, he could have sworn he heard a series of more insults, directed at him or other kids he didn’t know. He had written a few more sentences in his diary, more of a little poem, getting so caught up in it he had bumped into someone. Thankfully he had gotten away with an angry glare from the guy and presumably his girlfriend. 

Welcome to my school, this ain’t no highschool  
This is the thunderdome.  
Hold your breath and count the days  
We’re graduating soon.  
College will be paradise  
If I’m not dead by June.

Satisfied with it so far, he looked up again, learning from that incident. A kid must have tripped and was getting her things together when someone else came and helped her, carrying some of the stuff and walking with her to class. Jesse smiled, thinking that not everyone was that bad as a senior.

That was until he saw them go into the sophomore hall. He sighed, shaking his head and continuing to write his poem. It probably needed more if he had the chance to bring it in for extra credit or something.

But I know, I know,  
Life can be beautiful.  
I pray, I pray,  
For a better way.  
If we changed back then  
We can change again.  
We can be beautiful.  
Just not today.

“Ow!” A pretty stuffed up voice came from behind him, making him turn to see who was in pain. A boy with dark skin and dreadlocks had tripped, his goggles falling on the floor. A few girls laughed up ahead.

With an angry stare at the girl way, Jesse came over and picked up the science goggles, holding them out for the boy, “Hey, are you okay?”

Getting up with a glare, he snatched his goggles and put the free hand in his sweatpants pocket, “Get away, nerd!” He quickly walked away, trying to save some dignity.

“Ah, okay.” Mccree held to book closer, stuck for a moment before starting off for the cafeteria again. Even when he was helping them his peers were rude. Westerberg would do that you. It was a shithole that was built by assholes, so it almost made sense. 

Finally he opened the doors to the cafeteria, where kids were bustling with activity. Some were playing music from their guitar, the football players were tossing a ball around and slightly roughhousing. Not enough to get them in trouble, even if they were saints in the schools eye just because they could tackle people onto the ground. Nerds were playing some card games or Gameboys that had just come out a few months back. For him, he went straight to the line and got a tray.

“Things’ll get better when Harvard gets back at ya, Jesse.” He said to himself, quiet as the line slowly shifted, “Get my diploma and blow this town.” A dream of himself in a fancy cafe made him lose where he actually was, pushing the line up a bit and having someone growl at him. “Whatever you do, don’t bring ya box o’ matches.”

A hand slapped down on his tray as he reached for some juice, making him recoil and drop it. Behind him, a thickly accented voice cooed, “Oooops~” and laughed as he walked away. Jesse turned with a glare to see the skinny and tall perpetrator.

“Jamison Sweny, fourth year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays,” He growled, “And being a huge dick.”

Unfortunately, he must have heard it, as he swiveled around, his school jack flipped out behind him as he walked up and got in his face, “What’d you say to me, yobbo?” Jamisons breath smelled like ash and gasoline, making Jesse back away in fear of getting sick.

“Ahh, nothin’!” He smiled oddly and held his hands up. The football player thankfully backed away and out of the line, leaving him to pick his tray back up and continue on in the line. Stupid Jamison. Lord knows he would see his friend somewhere up ahead, they never went anywhere without each other. How rumors hadn’t started about them being gay was likely due to the fear of the two pummeling anyone who said anything bad about them.

Heading toward the backpack he had left at a seat, he had just put his food down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jesse squealed slightly and looked over, only to see Lena looking up at him. He sighed, “Howdy Lena.”

“Hey!” The brunette jumped on her feet, he pale pink unicorn sweater bobbing with her. Lena Dunstock had been his best friend since.. Diapers, if he remembered right. Kind of sad, but she was a really nice girl, it was a shame she got bullied so much. Still, she adjusted her glasses with a smile, “We on for movie night?”

“Course, you’re on jiffy pop detail.” The taller chuckled.

From her own bag, she pulled out a disk case, “I rented The Princess Bride!”

“Hoho, again?” He pointed to the disk, knowing what it was when she pulled it out, “Don’t ya have it memorized by now?” Even he was starting to know all of the lines by now.

Lena sighed, smiling warmly at the disk, “What can I say, love? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

“Lena Dumptruck! One load!” Bags and a milk carton were spilled onto the girls head, a boy with green hair whooping behind her. Of course, he had been right. Wherever Jamison Sweny, Genji Kelly followed. He was the smartest guy on the football team.

Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.

Jesse interrupted his loud laughter and jeering to an annoyed looking Lena, “Hey! Pick that up!” He pointed to the mess he had made around the british girl, cinnamon eyes blazing with anger.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” Genji crossed his arms and peered at him with a doubting look. It only fueled the others rage.

“Yes I am, I wanna know what give ya the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school-has been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.” Jesse was about to go on before the green haired boy got in his face. Did these two jerks think it was cool to get in people’s business?

He squinted before point at something on Mccree’s forehead, “You have a zit right there.” Genji grinned as the people around the two laughed. Jesse growled as he pushed Genji away, taking to juice had had gotten for breakfast from his tray and his bookbag, slinging it over his shoulder and opening his journal back up to write as he walked away. 

Before he could get even close to the doors, he saw a crowd formed, though it moved like it was bordered with rope on the edge of a red carpet. Seemed the rulers of the school had arrived. He tried to get a good look at them as he wrote normally in the first page he wrote in today, and not in poem,

Then there’s Talon, they float above it it all. Sombra Mcnamara, her dad is loaded, he sells engagement rings.

He could see the pink blazer and black skirt Sombra wore, and also some guys whispering behind her, looking innocent when she turned to wave at them. 

Ameile Duke, head of the yearbook committee. No personality in sight, but her mom did pay for implants.

The purple jacket was buttoned up neatly and kind of tightly to show her, well, assets. Her grey skirt swished around her, clearly more flirty than innocent Mcnamara. Jocks were probably drolling.

Before he could even write, he saw the head of the group. His dark skin and monotone colored outfit singled him out from the others in his posse. His sacred black scrunchy was neatly on his left wrist, the other taken up by a fancy watch. It looked like he wore a suit to school everyday, but looked anything like a businessman with that grin and glint in his eye. 

And Gabriel Chandler. The all mighty.

Jesse watched as Gabriel made a slight show of grabbing some juice he must have forgotten from his table, bending down probably more than necessary just to give girls a view. His murmur was a mix of disgust and awe, “He is a mighty dick.”

The three walked out again, the crowd splitting neatly and following them up to the door, where another crowd meet them with amazement. The young man looked at where they left in an expression that matched his tone, “They’re solid teflon. Never bothered, never.. Harassed. I’d give anything to be like that.” He whispered to himself.

“I wish they were nicer.” Lena came to his side, and must have heard him talking to himself. The taller nodded his head as the bell rang loudly, causing a flood of kids to rush into the halls and to class. However, he told Lena to wait for him in class, he had to go to the bathroom real fast. “Okay, don’t be late!” 

Amazingly, the school had a unisex bathroom, which was the nearest one. He quickly went in and into one of the stalls.

Heels clicked on the floor, signalling some girls entering the room. As one of the doors swung open the sound of someone vomiting made his own stomach churn. In fact, it almost dropped when he heard none other than Gabriel’s voice, along with the late bell, “Grow up Amelie, bulimia's so 87.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Amelie.” Sombra walked over to the big stall to see if she was okay.

“Yeah, maybe I should…” The french voice made it clear that it was Talon in the bathroom. Jesse had already sat down on the toilet and was writing a fake pass for himself, remembering the handwriting for the teacher in charge of the yearbook.

“Ah, Gabriel and Sombra,” Ms. Ziegler’s voice came into the room, making him panic. The sound of the pale girl in the farthest stall barfing again made the teacher correct herself, “And Amelie.. I suppose you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting? You’re late for class.” Maybe this could get him on their good side… He began to scribble more names onto the sheet.

“Amelie wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping her.” Gabriel tried to coo.

Ms. Ziegler only laughed, taking a slip of paper out of her dress pocket, “Not without a hall pass you’re not. Weeks detention!”

Just before she could give them the paper, Jesse burst out of his stall, “Uh, pardon me! All of us are out on a hall pass, Ms Ziegler. Yearbook committee.” He held out the pass he had a fabricated.

Taking the slip of paper, the woman examined it with scrunched brows, “Yes, you’re all listed… Hurry up and get where you’re going.” She put the paper back on his journal and walked out, letting him swallow the lump in his throat.

While he had been looking away to watch her leave, Gabriel had snatched the pass to see for himself, looking at the ragged looking teen who had made it, “This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” He still had that resting bitch face as he put a hand on his hip and questioned.

Holy shit this was happening. Gabriel Chandler, the most popular guy at school was talking to him. He almost couldn’t respond and say what he wanted, and when he did it was extremely awkward, “Uh, Jesse Mccree. I crave a boon.”

Chandler gave him another glare, “What boon?” By now, Amelie had come out and was whipping her mouth with a paper towel, careful not to mess up her lipstick. Sombra was looking at him with wide, curious eyes. 

“Well.. Let me sit at your table, just once! If people think that ya tolerate me then they’ll me alone.” He panicked for a moment when Gabriel and Amelie laughed at the thought, “Before ya answer I also do report card, permission slips and absence notes!”

It seemed to at least get Duke’s attention, “What about prescriptions?”

“Shut up Amelie!” Gabriel snapped, making the slender girl shrink back slightly and apologies. Looking back to Jesse, he slowly walked up and examined his face up and down, then his whole body. “For a greasy little nobody… You do have good bone structure.” He grabbed the others face with his hand, which was oddly smooth. Of course he used moisturiser.

Sombra now came up, with the dark clothed teen stepping to the side, “And a symmetrical face,” She took a hand and put it on his forehead and brought it down the middle of his nose, “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I’d have matching halves! That’s very important!” She smiled as if what she said wasn’t creepy at all.

“Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds.” The purple clothed girl pointed a slender finger up and down his body.

“But y’know,” Gabriel again held his face in his hand, an odd look of warmth or creative spark in his eyes, “This could be beautiful. Sombra, give me your brush, let’s make him beautiful.” Sombra bounced in excitement, and went to her bag on the floor on command. Again, that look of acceptance was in his eyes, “Okay?” He asked the new member of the group.

“Okay!”

 

Now at lunch, the yelling was even worse than in the morning. It had taken a while for the team to be ready, but now it was time. The doors were opened by curious faces, everyone trying to get a look at the new guy with the three seniors. It was uncalled for, no one had ever seen it coming. Whispers of who he was and where he had come from moved around them like the ocean of students.

Finally, a british girl had said his name, “Jesse?”

The name went around the crowd as they slowly began to cheer it. The man who had come in what could be rags to what most of the kids wore, came out wearing a red blazer and grey dress pants, black shoes shining on his feet. A white shirt’s collar folded in little triangles over the blazer, which had a small jewel pendant where it meet his throat. It felt like heaven.

Students chanted his name, even the three Talon kids did small fist pumps in the air and looked proudly at his new member. Jesse smiled ear to ear, bouncing on his feet as he went to his new table. 

He knew life can be beautiful.


End file.
